Spellbound
by darkravine
Summary: The Troika discover the spell used to bring Buffy back. "Every spell can be ended" Warning: Spoilers! Takes place after Xander and Anya's wedding. X/A, and of course B/S
1. Teaser

_**Spellbound**_, by _**darkravine**_  
Rating- Strong PG-13, mostly for language  
Pairings- some X/A, B/S

Spoilers: Everything up until "Hell's Bells"

Summary: The Troika discover the spell used to bring Buffy back. "Every spell can be ended"

**[TEASER]**

**INT. Summers' Residence – DAY**

_Open in DAWN's bedroom. BUFFY and DAWN are sitting on the edge of the bed, side by side. Both are silent for several moments, clearly uncomfortable. BUFFY finally stands up, at first facing the window, looking longingly out, and then skittishly returns her gaze to her sister. _

BUFFY: _(clearing her throat)_ Okay. We can do this.

DAWN: _(smiling plastically, a little too upbeat)_ Right! We've survived worse. _(Pauses, and her look becomes questioning)_ Right?

BUFFY: _(nodding emphatically)_ Uh huh. There was that whole . . . Glory thing, and then, being dead for a little while. Oh! And there was that stupid day at the Magic Box that wouldn't end. _(Frowns)_ Well, I guess you weren't there for that part. But believe you me, it sucked big time.

DAWN: I believe you.

_BUFFY paces around the room._

BUFFY: It's all about putting mind over matter, facing up to your responsibilities. Now, I don't know about you, but I don't like being all irresponsible and stuff. _(She nods quickly)_ Let's go.

DAWN: _(suddenly fearful)_ I don't want to, Buffy.

_BUFFY shakes her head and grabs DAWN's hand, effectively pulling her from the bed and out the door. DAWN groans._

BUFFY: We have to.

**EXT. Cheap Motel Room – DAY**

_Open on BUFFY and DAWN standing outside the motel room. Both frown at the door, before BUFFY finally timidly knocks on the door. After a few moments, the door opens slowly, revealing an extremely disheveled XANDER. He glowers at them, putting his hand to his eyes to keep the sun from hitting them._

BUFFY and DAWN: Hey, Xander.

_XANDER closes his eyes._

DAWN: We've come to cheer you up.

_XANDER slams the door shut in their faces, leaving BUFFY and DAWN to look at each other confused._

**INT. Xander and Anya's Apartment – DAY**

_Open in the living room, where ANYA is sitting on the sofa, hugging her knees. A sad song plays on the stereo. She stares wistfully out the window, eyes red from crying. A knock on the door startles her out of her thoughts, and she slowly rises to shut the stereo off and answer the door. HALFREK, appearing in human visage, stands on the other side. She smiles sympathetically at ANYA, who stands by, gesturing for her to come in. HALFREK walks over to the middle of the room as ANYA shuts the door. _

ANYA: _(A little tiredly)_ What's with the door, Hallie? Never knew you to be so polite. Usually, you just shimmer yourself in.

HALFREK: _(softly)_ This is different.

_ANYA nods and then begins to cry again. HALFREK crosses over to her and throws her arms around her. _

HALFREK: It's alright, Anyanka. There are ways to fix this.

_ANYA stiffens and shrugs herself out of HALFREK's arms._

ANYA: If that's why you came here, then you can just leave. I don't want to curse him. I just want him dead. _(Pauses, considering her words)_ Okay, maybe I don't want him dead, I just … I just don't know what I want anymore. I'm having all these confusing thoughts and they keep telling me different things and I don't like this love stuff anymore. _(Pleading)_ Please help me, Hallie.

HALFREK: I'll do my best. But you have to do something for me as well.

**INT. Geeks' New Lair – DAY**

_Open on WARREN, sitting in front of a computer, vigorously typing. ANDREW and JONATHAN are to his left, playing a video game. WARREN rolls his eyes unceremoniously as ANDREW and JONATHAN fight over video game tactics. Suddenly, his eyes light up as something appears on the computer screen. _

WARREN: I've finally done it.

_JONATHAN and ANDREW stop playing the game and look up at him._

ANDREW: Did what?

WARREN: _(smiling)_ I've figured out a way to kill the Slayer.

JONATHAN: We've heard this before.

WARREN: _(snapping)_ Really? So you've heard the part about the Slayer already being dead then?

_JONATHAN and ANDREW exchange looks of confusion._

WARREN: That's right, boys. It seems our little Slayer hasn't been very forthcoming about her plane of existence. She was dead, for months!

_The other two continue to shoot dubious looks at WARREN._

WARREN: _(angrily)_ You don't believe me? Look here! _(gesturing to the computer)_ These are emails, to be specific, Willow's emails. To her girlfriend. All about how Buffy's different since she came back FROM THE DEAD and how maybe the spell went wrong. Now, these are dated months ago, but I think I've found something more recent. Where is it _(scanning the screen)_ Oh yes, here it is. This one is actually from Willow's girlfriend. _(Smiling wickedly)_ It's all of the details of the spell that brought her back.

ANDREW: _(snorting)_ What's so great about that, oh wise one?

_JONATHAN closes his eyes and puts his head in his hands._

WARREN: Every spell can be ended.

**[End TEASER]**


	2. Act 1

_**Spellbound**_, by _**darkravine**_  
Rating- Strong PG-13, mostly for language  
Pairings- some X/A, B/S

Spoilers: Everything up until "Hell's Bells"

Summary: The Troika discover the spell used to bring Buffy back. "Every spell can be ended"

**[ACT I]**

**INT Geeks' New Lair – DAY**

_Open on JONATHAN, a worried expression plastered across his face. WARREN and ANDREW sit in front of the computer, continuing to analyze the emails in hopes of turning up more information. _

WARREN: _(A little disappointed)_ Well, that's it, I guess. But it should be enough, right Jonathan?

_There is no answer, as JONATHAN stares at his hands, frowning, lost in thought._

WARREN: _(Turning around)_ Jonathan?

JONATHAN: _(Distantly)_ Uh, sure.

ANDREW: I still don't get it. How are we supposed to kill the slayer if she's already dead?

WARREN: Idiot. I didn't say she's dead. I said she was dead. Magic brought her back. All we need to do is reverse the spell.

JONATHAN: It's not that simple.

WARREN: What do you mean, it's not that simple?

_JONATHAN sighs heavily and stands_.

JONATHAN: The spell that brought her back … from what I can tell, it's really powerful. _(in retrospect)_ Obviously. Only a really powerful witch could have performed it. The only way it could be reversed is to find someone equally as powerful. The only stuff I know how to do is simple showey stuff, nothing even close to what Willow did.

_ANDREW and WARREN exchange knowing glances._

WARREN: Well, I guess we're just going to have to kidnap us a redhead.

**INT Summers' Residence – DAY**

_Cut to WILLOW sitting on the couch, her laptop open in front of her. She frowns at the screen and presses a few keys._

WILLOW: That's strange.

_The front door opened suddenly, and WILLOW's head shoots up to witness XANDER, BUFFY, and DAWN walk through. The term 'walk' is used loosely, as BUFFY is physically pushing XANDER through the door._

XANDER: I don't understand. Why the sudden brute squad? I'm fine. I promise. Remember, I'm the one that called it off. Just leave me alone. _(Noticing WILLOW)_ Hey Will.

_WILLOW exacts a wave and smiles wanly. She turns her gaze to BUFFY._

WILLOW: So this was your plan?

BUFFY: _(hurt)_ Well, it's not like you came up with anything better. I got desperate. Super strength is fast. _(Gesturing to XANDER)_ Behold my success.

_XANDER collapses onto the couch next to WILLOW, as DAWN and BUFFY stand with their hands on their hips, looking much the part of the mother hens. XANDER cannot help but smile as he takes in their looks of pure determination. _

XANDER: Look, guys, I know what it must look like, but really, I'm coping really well. Really. Really well.

DAWN: _(sarcastically)_ Really?

WILLOW: Xander, it's just that you didn't come over or call us at all. It's been a week. We were worried, you know?

_XANDER nods and lowers his eyes._

XANDER: _(softly)_ How is she?

_BUFFY looks down at the floor._

XANDER: _(wryly)_ That good, huh.

WILLOW: Let's just say the Magic Box has not been opened as of yet.

_XANDER sucks in his breath. BUFFY goes to sit on the other side of him. _

DAWN: I'm gonna go finish my homework.

_BUFFY nods to DAWN as DAWN disappears up the stairs. She takes one of XANDER's hands in her own._

BUFFY: _(softly)_ Why didn't you say anything? If it was too much, if you weren't ready, why didn't you come to us? You know we're here for you, right?

XANDER: _(nodding slowly)_ I know. It was just … I don't know. Part of me didn't know anything was wrong. And part of me always knew. It … It's better this way. It feels right.

_Cut to BUFFY as she continues to look at the floor, perplexed._

BUFFY: How did you know it wasn't right?

XANDER: _(shrugging)_ It was a feeling. I can't really describe it, but I just knew. Look at the way my family and her friends were fighting. It was never meant to be. She's an ex-demon. It comes to a point where you realize that no matter how right something feels at the time, pasts play a big part in the future. I would always be waiting for the other shoe to drop, you know? The day for her to decide that she doesn't want to be a wife anymore, she'd rather go back to being evil. And that's just not what kind of life I imagined having.

_BUFFY smiles wanly at him and looks out the window, the smile quickly fading._

BUFFY: I know what you mean.

**INT. Spike's Crypt (upper level) – NIGHT**

_Camera pans over what can only be described as an extreme mess. Charred furniture, books, records, and linens lay strewn about. SPIKE sits on the sarcophagus, a book hanging in one hand, as he stares intently at the door to his crypt. In his mind, he sees BUFFY in the final scene of 'As You Were'._

BUFFY: I'm using you. I can't love you. I'm just being weak and selfish…

SPIKE: _(moving in closer, a nervous smile on his lips)_ Really not complaining here.

BUFFY: and it's killing me.

_SPIKE stops moving, shock entering his eyes._

BUFFY: I have to be strong about this. I'm sorry … William.

_BUFFY turns and walks out, pausing at the doorway, only to continue out into the sun. SPIKE shakes his head of that image, and looks down at the book in his hands. In a fit of fury, he throws the book across the crypt._

SPIKE: I don't care, you know! I never cared! It was all about the mind blowing sex for me, you see. _(getting quieter)_ And the way we never made it to a bed. And that time at the Bronze … _(suddenly disgusted with himself)_ Oh, bugger this!

_He grabs a flask out of the inside pocket of his duster and saunters out the crypt, downing the contents of the flask as he goes._

**INT. Bronze – Night**

_Open on the stage. A band is playing an upbeat number, as a group of people dance in front of them. _

_Cut to WILLOW, XANDER, and BUFFY sitting at their old table, nodding in time to the music._

WILLOW: Now isn't this like old times?

XANDER: Complete with the total lack of significant others. God, how I don't miss high school.

_WILLOW and BUFFY smile at each other knowingly. BUFFY's smile fades as she notices ANYA and HALFREK walk in. ANYA spots them first, and turns to leave, but changes her mind and walks purposefully up to WILLOW, BUFFY, and XANDER, dragging HALFREK by the hand. XANDER looks up just as they arrive, and is visibly upset._

ANYA: _(looking at Xander)_ Hey everyone.

WILLOW and BUFFY: Hey.

XANDER: _(quietly)_ Hi Anya.

ANYA: You all remember Hallie? We were just … going to meet an old friend. Weren't we, Hallie?

_HALFREK nods, glaring at XANDER. ANYA looks from WILLOW, to BUFFY, to XANDER. She looks at the floor, eyes shining with tears._

ANYA: This is not pleasant, is it? I understand. I'll just leave you to yourselves.

_ANYA and HALFREK start to leave when XANDER jumps up from the table, catching ANYA's arm a few feet away._

XANDER: It doesn't have to be like this, An.

ANYA: How's it supposed to be like? I don't understand you. First you give me this big speech about how much I mean to you and how much you love me, and then, you walk out on our wedding. And now I find you here, with your friends, no doubt celebrating what a close call you had with the ex-demon.

XANDER: An-

ANYA: No! _(Pauses, softer)_ No. You lied to me, Xander Harris. I can't … I just can't talk to you right now.

_ANYA leads HALFREK away, leaving XANDER to watch her leave. After a few moments, he returns to the table with WILLOW and BUFFY._

_Enter SPIKE. BUFFY catches his eye, and follows his gaze to the stairwells. She sighs softly and looks away. SPIKE, looking hurt, sits_ _down at the bar, ordering a drink. As he is about to down the shot, ANYA and HALFREK sit on either side of him. _

ANYA: Spike.

SPIKE: _(nodding at her)_ Anya. And who's your friend? _(Turning to Halfrek)_ You've got to be kidding me.

HALFREK: _(grinning)_ I knew that was you.

SPIKE: _(rolling his eyes)_ What are you doing here?

HALFREK: _(pretending to be hurt)_ Oh, come now, William. You're not happy to see me? _(giggling)_ I was just telling my dear friend Anyanka here about our times in London.

SPIKE: _(raising an eyebrow)_ Were you then? Did you happen to mention what a gigantic bitch you used to be? _(cocking his head to one side)_ Or maybe, that hasn't changed.

HALFREK: Really, William, there's no need for such language.

SPIKE: It's Spike, now. No one calls me William.

ANYA: It's true, Hallie. Xander used to say he was overcompensating for short –

SPIKE: Hey! I'm still here, you know.

ANYA: Sor-rree.

HALFREK: So … vampire, huh?

SPIKE: _(leaning into her)_ Yeah. What of it?

_Cut to BUFFY, watching HALFREK and SPIKE closely._

WILLOW: Buffy, did you hear me?

BUFFY: _(distracted)_ What?

WILLOW: Xander and me are going to go back to the house. Are you coming?

BUFFY: No. _(Turning to her)_ I've got to … patrol or something. You guys go. I'll be back in a little while.

_The band begins a hauntingly slow song as WILLOW and XANDER leave. BUFFY glances at the dance floor, watching the singles begin to couple. She gets up to get a drink when SPIKE saunters up next to her, quickly grabbing her hand and leading her to the dance floor._

BUFFY: _(protesting)_ Spike-

SPIKE: It's just business, Slayer. Now try not to look like we're having a conversation.

_SPIKE holds her close to him swaying with the music. BUFFY nods dumbly, looking over his shoulder._

SPIKE: Now, that stupid bint that Anya's with, you see her?

_BUFFY focuses in on HALFREK, who is staring right at them. She smiles up at him to indicate a yes. _

SPIKE: She's up to something. She's got Anya wired up tight. Keeps talking about Xander gettin his, whatever that means. _(Pauses)_ Not that I care or anything, just thought you should know.

_SPIKE looks down at BUFFY for the first time. She averts her eyes quickly, leaning her head onto his shoulder. His fingers run down her back as he pulls her in tighter._

BUFFY: _(warning)_ Spike-

SPIKE: Relax, it's for show. I told the demon that this was our song.

BUFFY: Spike!

SPIKE: What? Anya knows that I have … had feelings … for you.

BUFFY: It's not that. It's the song. It's depressing. And what do you mean 'had'?

SPIKE: _(shrugging)_ I'm working on it. _(looking down in her eyes)_ Part of me can never stop though, love. You know that, don't you?

_BUFFY looks away and leans into him. Camera pans out._

**EXT. Summers' Residence – NIGHT**

_Open on WI LLOW and XANDER walking up the driveway to the house. They stop at the front door, and WILLOW gives XANDER a hug._

WILLOW: Promise me you'll call if you get even remotely bad-moody, ok?

XANDER: _(nodding)_ Will do. And Will?

WILLOW: Yeah?

XANDER: Thanks for dragging my sorry butt out of that motel room. Even if we did see Anya tonight … _(drifts off)_ Anyway, I think it was good for me.

WILLOW: Anytime.

_She watches as XANDER leaves. As his figure goes out of sight, WILLOW turns around to the door only to see WARREN. With a wicked smile, WARREN sticks a hypodermic needle into WILLOW's arm before she even has a chance to scream. As WILLOW's figure falls to the ground, WARREN gestures wildly to JONATHAN and ANDREW hiding in the bushes._

WARREN: Get her in the van.

ANDREW: _(whining)_ But the van's down the street.

WARREN: _(agitated, but calm)_ Then drive the van over here. Whatever. Just get her in quick. We have a Slayer to kill.

**[End ACT I]**


	3. Act 2

_**Spellbound**_, by _**darkravine**_  
Rating- Strong PG-13, mostly for language  
Pairings- some X/A, B/S

Spoilers: Everything up until "Hell's Bells"

Summary: The Troika discover the spell used to bring Buffy back. "Every spell can be ended"

**[ACT II]**

**EXT. Revello Drive – NIGHT**

_Open on BUFFY and SPIKE, strolling slowly down the street. BUFFY twirls a stake idly in one hand, looking down at her shoes. Suddenly, she loses control of the stake, and it flies out of her hand, narrowly missing SPIKE as he quickly side-steps._

SPIKE: Whoa! Watch it with that thing. That could have been the most embarrassing dusting in the history of vampires.

_BUFFY picks up the stake from the grass._

BUFFY: Sorry. _(Stops under a nearby tree)_ You know, maybe I should have stayed at the Bronze. Anya might have been planning to do something tonight, and-

SPIKE: No. It's not tonight.

BUFFY: _(wrinkling her brow)_ How do you know?

SPIKE: _(shrugging)_ I just do.

_BUFFY puts her hands on her hips._

BUFFY: Spill.

SPIKE: _(innocently)_ Spill what? Oh, I get it. You think just because of what happened with the Suvolte demon that I know something about what's going down with Anya and her demon friend.

BUFFY: Can you blame me? Come on, Spike. It's not like your track record to this point has been stellar.

SPIKE: That's different. I've changed.

BUFFY: _(laughing)_ Yeah, I've heard that before.

SPIKE: It's true.

BUFFY: _(suddenly angry)_ It was _two_ weeks ago. You know, I don't know why I even bother.

_BUFFY strides angrily toward her house, as SPIKE looks heavenward, immediately following her. Cut to the front door that is left wide open. BUFFY stops for a second, and then breaks into a run. _

**INT. Summers' Residence – NIGHT**

_The place is completely ransacked, papers strewn about everywhere. Camera cuts to the coffee table, where the laptop had been before. All that remains is the power cord._

BUFFY: _(frantically)_ Dawn! Dawn, where are you?

_DAWN appears at the top of the stairs just as SPIKE arrives. DAWN runs down the stairs and throws her arms around BUFFY._

DAWN: Thank God you're back! They took Willow.

BUFFY: Who took Willow?

DAWN: That Warren guy, and his friends. The only reason they didn't get me was because I hid in the closet.

BUFFY: Did you hear anything? Like what they wanted Willow for, or _(surveying the mess)_ what they were looking for?

_DAWN shakes her head slowly. _

DAWN: I'm sorry.

BUFFY: That's alright. The important thing now is to figure out where those guys are.

SPIKE: _(skeptically)_ The Geek Squad? Didn't seem all that threatening.

BUFFY: Spike, they killed that girl. Don't underestimate them. Warren's dangerous. We have to find Willow. _(turning to Dawn)_ Call Xander. Let him know what happened and tell him to get over here immediately.

DAWN: _(blankly)_ I don't know his number.

BUFFY: Call information. They should have the motel's number.

DAWN: Ok. _(Pauses)_ And what was the name of the motel again?

BUFFY: Really, Dawn. We were just there.

_Another blank look from DAWN and BUFFY rolls her eyes._

BUFFY: Sunnydale Inn.

_DAWN exits into the kitchen as BUFFY turns to SPIKE._

BUFFY: Now, tell me the truth. Do you have any idea where Warren could be?

SPIKE: None at all. I could, however, check out some leads with some of my more questionable acquaintances.

BUFFY: You do that. Someone will be here if you turn anything up.

_SPIKE nods and exits the house. DAWN reappears from the kitchen._

DAWN: He's on his way.

**EXT. Summers' Residence - NIGHT**

_SPIKE strides down the walkway, and stops suddenly just as he turns around the bend. HALFREK appears behind him in demon visage. SPIKE turns around, a cocky grin in place. When he sees HALFREK, however, he jumps back._

SPIKE: Auggh! Bloody hell, woman! Must you wear_ that _face?

_SPIKE peeks around the bushes at the Summers' residence. When satisfied no one had heard anything, he turns back to HALFREK, who has returned back to her human visage_.

SPIKE: Much better. I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to show up.

_SPIKE proceeds to grab HALFREK and kiss her passionately._

**INT. Xander's Car – NIGHT**

_Open on XANDER, driving down the streets of Sunnydale. He looks out the window while stopped at a light and does a double-take when he sees a certain familiar black van parked outside a butcher shop. _

XANDER: _(to himself)_ What would they be doing at a butcher shop? _(eyes widening)_ Oh God!

_XANDER quickly pulls the car behind the black van and gets out. He peeks in through a few darkened windows before trying the door to the shop. It is locked. He walks over to the side of the building to find an alternate entrance. This door is open. Slowly, he opens it and goes inside. _

**INT. Butcher's Shop – NIGHT**

_XANDER walks through the darkened shop. He makes his way to the back room, where another door is located. There is light coming from underneath it. The door, however is locked._

XANDER: Shit. Ok, ok. What would Buffy do? Buffy would … Buffy would … ah, screw it. I'm calling her.

_XANDER turns and leaves the butcher shop. _

**EXT. Main Street – NIGHT**

_XANDER quickly finds a payphone and inserts a quarter in._

Cut to INT**. Summers' Residence – NIGHT**

_The phone begins to ring. DAWN picks it up quickly._

DAWN: Hello?

XANDER: Dawn, it's Xander. Is Buffy there?

DAWN: _(nervously)_ Um, no, she went out to look for Warren.

XANDER: Well, I think I found him.

DAWN: Where?

XANDER: At some butcher shop off Main Street. I was going to go in, but-

_DAWN quickly slams the phone down._

Cut to **EXT Main Steet – NIGHT**

_XANDER looks at the phone confused._

XANDER: Dawn? Dawn?

_He searches his pants for another quarter but comes up empty._

XANDER: Figures. Ok. New plan.

_He jumps back in his car and drives off._

Cut to **INT. Summers' Residence – NIGHT**

_BUFFY enters the house as DAWN quickly turns to face her. She is still holding the phone in her hand._

BUFFY: Who was that on the phone?

DAWN: Oh, wrong number.

_BUFFY nods and is about to leave when DAWN starts to convulse violently._

BUFFY: Dawn!

_BUFFY reaches out to DAWN, who's face starts to change. Startled, she takes a step back, watching as DAWN's face slowly changes to reveal that of another's – JONATHAN's._

BUFFY: What the hell did you do to my sister?

_BUFFY grabs JONATHAN by the neck and shoves him up against a wall, feet dangling in mid-air. JONATHAN makes choking noises, and his eyes start to roll up into his head. Realizing that perhaps, her hold might be a little too tight, she releases him._

BUFFY: Tell me where they are, or you're in for a world of more hurt.

JONATHAN: _(sputtering)_ They, who?

_BUFFY moves in as if she's going to attack him, and JONATHAN quickly holds up his hands in defeat._

JONATHAN: Ok, ok. They're at a butcher shop on Main Street.

_BUFFY starts to run out the door._

JONATHAN: You can't just go after them by yourself. You don't know what's happening.

_BUFFY turns to face him._

BUFFY: Why don't you tell me, then.

JONATHAN: _(sighing)_ Ok, but before I start, just let it be known that I want nothing to do with their plan.

BUFFY: Then why are you here?

JONATHAN: I was supposed to keep you busy. Keep you from finding them.

BUFFY: Which is exactly what you're doing now.

_She turns to leave again as JONATHAN grabs her._

JONATHAN: No! You can't go. You need to know what they're planning.

BUFFY: _(angrily)_ Enough games, Jonathan! What are they going to do to Willow and my sister?

JONATHAN: Not to them. To you.

**INT. Geeks' New Lair – NIGHT**

_WARREN and ANDREW are sitting in front of WILLOW's laptop, accessing some of her files. WILLOW and DAWN sit chained on opposite sides of an old heat register._

WARREN: _(turning to Willow)_ You know, this would go a hell of a lot quicker if you just told me what I needed to know.

WILLOW: _(wearily)_ I already told you. I don't remember which herb I used.

WARREN: _(shrugging)_ Suit yourself. It's only a matter of time.

_WARREN turns back to the computer screen. WILLOW sighs heavily and looks at DAWN._

WILLOW: You ok?

DAWN: _(nodding)_ Yeah. _(Pauses)_ Willow, why do they want to know about the spell that brought Buffy back?

WILLOW: They want to reverse it.

DAWN: _(eyes widening)_ Can they do that?

_WILLOW shook her head._

WILLOW: I don't think so. And even if they figured out how, they would need a real witch to do the spell. Obviously, I'm not going to do anything like that.

WARREN: _(turning back to her)_ Well it just so happens you will.

_WARREN smiles as he looks at ANDREW. ANDREW looks back at WILLOW and laughs. _

**INT. Xander and Anya's Apartment – NIGHT**

_ANYA is watching tv when she hears a knock at the door. She opens it to reveal HALFREK and SPIKE. HALFREK strides in while SPIKE lingers in the hallway._

ANYA: Oh, yeah, I forgot. Come in, Spike.

_SPIKE walks in, slipping his arm around HALFREK's waist. ANYA furrows her brow._

ANYA: I thought you hated her.

SPIKE: _(shrugging)_ I figure, it was 120 years ago. I'm over it.

_SPIKE leans into HALFREK, kissing her. ANYA just rolls her eyes. _

ANYA: Can you not do that in front of me? I'm extremely emotional right now, and seeing that just might make me vomit.

_HALFREK pulls away from SPIKE._

HALFREK: _(excitedly)_ Anyanka, he's going to help with our plan.

ANYA: _(furrowing her brow)_ What plan?

HALFREK: To exact revenge on Xander, silly!

ANYA: I never said I wanted to do anything to Xander, Hallie. And besides, Spike won't do anything. He's too afraid to piss off Buffy.

SPIKE: Hey! Am not.

ANYA: Oh, please. You follow her around like a sick puppy dog. It's pathetic, really.

SPIKE: It just so happens I am completely over that bitch.

ANYA: You were just dancing with her tonight!

SPIKE: That was to throw her off. Make her think I'm still on her side.

ANYA: Whatever you say.

_HALFREK's eyes turned a deep shade of green, as her demon visage came into play. _

HALFREK: Sorry, have to go for a few minutes. Vengeance spell and all. I'll be right back.

_HALFREK shimmers out of the room, leaving ANYA and SPIKE alone together. ANYA stares at him guardedly._

ANYA: Just what are you trying to do here, Spike?

_SPIKE shrugs and proceeds to plop himself down onto the couch. ANYA sits next to him. SPIKE grabs the remote and starts flipping through the channels._

ANYA: Hey! _(grabbing the remote back)_ I was watching that.

SPIKE: The Mating Habits of the Wild African Boar? Really?

ANYA: Oh shut up.

SPIKE: So … what are you going to do with the whelp?

ANYA: Xander? I don't know. _(Pauses)_ I was really angry. I've never been that angry before. It was strange. But … I don't want anything to happen to him. I still love him. You know?

_Camera on SPIKE as he nods, obviously thinking about his current situation with BUFFY._

SPIKE: You know that Halfrek wants him to suffer for what he did to you. _(cocking his head to one side)_ And I'm inclined to help, because, you know, I'm evil. And there's the whole thing of me never liking him in the first place.

ANYA: Spike, you can't do anything anyway. I won't make the wish, and the chip won't let you hurt him.

SPIKE: _(smiling slyly)_ Who said you had to make the wish?

_ANYA stares at him incredulously as HALFREK shimmers back in the room. SPIKE nods to the door._

SPIKE: _(to HALFREK)_ Ready to go?

HALFREK: _(nodding)_ I'll see you later Anyanka!

_SPIKE and HALFREK exit the room, leaving a stunned ANYA behind._

**[END ACT II]**


	4. Act 3

_**Spellbound**_, by _**darkravine**_  
Rating- Strong PG-13, mostly for language  
Pairings- some X/A, B/S

Spoilers: Everything up until "Hell's Bells"

Summary: The Troika discover the spell used to bring Buffy back. "Every spell can be ended"

**[ACT III]**

**INT. Summers' Residence – NIGHT**

_BUFFY stands in front of JONATHAN, going with the trademark hands-on-her-hips stance. JONATHAN is seated on the stairs, looking extremely uncomfortable._

BUFFY: So … Warren thinks he's going to get Willow to do the reversal spell? What is he, damaged? Willow's not even doing magic anymore, and she definitely wouldn't do it for him.

_Her eyes widen as something comes to mind._

BUFFY: He wouldn't … hurt Dawn, would he?

JONATHAN: _(shaking his head)_ He doesn't have to. Andrew has this … thing he does.

BUFFY: And what would that be?

JONATHAN: He can summon demons from other dimensions. He knows of this one, the Mynspire. It's real bad news. Big, nasty, and more importantly, it can transfer ability.

BUFFY: What's that supposed to mean?

JONATHAN: It means that even if Willow doesn't want to do the spell, all the Mynspire has to do is grab a hold of Willow, thus transferring her abilities to him. _(smiling excitedly)_ It's very X-Men. In fact, Andrew and I are convinced that the creators must have seen one-

_JONATHAN stops as he sees BUFFY's very pissed off expression._

JONATHAN: Anyway, there is a drawback. If that demon holds onto Willow for too long, she's going to die.

BUFFY: That's a little bit more than a drawback, don't you think? Now, tell me. Why can't I just go in and beat the crap out of Warren and Andrew?

JONATHAN: Because if they've already started the reversal process, you need a few things to stop the spell. I'm sure you guys have all the supplies at the Magic Box. They have everything they need to do the reversal spell, except for one ingredient, and I'm sure it's only a matter of time before they figure it out. And one other thing. In order to control the Mynspire, Warren has to wear a charm around his neck. While he's wearing the charm, the Mynspire will understand both verbal and telepathic commands. The only way to stop Warren is to get that charm away from him.

_JONATHAN stops suddenly as the front door flies open. XANDER steps in, a little out of breath._

XANDER: Buffy, there's something I have to tell you. Willow's at –

BUFFY: A butcher shop on Main Street. Got it. Except that they have Dawn too.

XANDER: I just talked to her 10 minutes ago. What do you mean – _(Pauses, noticing Jonathan behind Buffy)_ What is he doing here? _(narrows his eyes)_ Wearing girly clothes?

BUFFY: I don't have time to explain. Listen, do you still have a key to the Magic Box?

_XANDER nods slowly._

BUFFY: Good, we have to get there, and fast.

XANDER: Well, I don't have Giles' mid-life crisis vehicle, but my car runs.

BUFFY: Let's go.

_BUFFY hauls JONATHAN up by the arm and pushes him out the door._

JONATHAN: Ok … ow! I can walk, you know.

BUFFY: Just move.

_BUFFY, JONATHAN, and XANDER exit the house. _

**INT. Xander and Anya's Apartment – NIGHT**

_Open on ANYA, pacing back and forth in her living room. She is apparently conversing with herself._

ANYA: No, they wouldn't even listen to me anyway. They were his friends. They'll probably just think I'm making it up to get attention or something. Besides, Spike wouldn't do anything to hurt Xander. He's not that crazy. _(Pauses)_ Oh, who am I kidding. I'm not just going to sit here and let him get away with this.

_ANYA grabs her keys off of the table and runs out the door._

**INT. Geeks' New Lair – NIGHT**

_WARREN and ANDREW are still sitting in front of the laptop, however, a pile of magical components is now situated next to them. WILLOW lays her head against the wall, and DAWN lay sleeping, her chained hand hanging in mid-air._

WARREN: Ah ha!

_DAWN awakens with a start and sits up._

WARREN: Andrew, look. That's it.

ANDREW: I'll go get it.

_ANDREW rises to his feet and exits the room. WARREN leers at WILLOW, who is staring at him through heavy lids._

WARREN: What's the matter, Willow? Afraid we're going to win? Take your precious slayer away from you again?

WILLOW: _(through clenched jaw)_ Buffy's going to kick your ass when she finds you.

WARREN: _(laughing)_ Oh, I highly doubt that. You see, by the time she gets here, it will already be too late.

_He rises and approaches Willow, taking a key out of his pocket. As he begins to unlock her chains, he yells over his shoulder._

WARREN: Appear!

_5 what can only be described as THUG DEMONS appear behind him. They are about 6 feet tall, and about twice as muscular as the current heavyweight champion._

WARREN: Now, if you try anything funny, these guys will punish you. _(He looks at Dawn)_ And the little girl.

_DAWN looks very frightened at this point, and WILLOW sighs heavily, allowing WARREN to lead her over to the pile of magical paraphernalia. _

WARREN: Now sit. It won't be long.

**INT. Magic Box – NIGHT**

_Open on XANDER, BUFFY, and JONATHAN entering through the front door. XANDER reaches over on the wall and flicks all of the lights up with one swift motion. The Magic Box is flooded in light as JONATHAN quickly runs over to the shelves, picking up various items. XANDER and BUFFY hang back, not being able to help in the magic department. XANDER gazes around the room almost wistfully._

XANDER: It feels like I haven't been here in like, forever.

BUFFY: _(joking)_ And that's a bad thing?

_XANDER smiles and looks at BUFFY._

XANDER: Do you think she'll ever forgive me?

BUFFY: _(thoughtfully)_ Maybe one day. Maybe when you can explain it to her.

XANDER: I can't even explain it to myself.

_JONATHAN, his arms full of various magic items, nods at BUFFY and XANDER._

JONATHAN: I need a conjuring bowl. Do you know where one might be?

XANDER: _(gesturing behind the counter)_ I think the third shelf down.

_The bell behind them rings as ANYA hurriedly steps in. As XANDER and BUFFY turn to face her, ANYA stops suddenly, her jaw dropping. She rushes toward XANDER and throws her arms around him._

ANYA: You're alright!

_ANYA suddenly realizes what she's doing and drops her arms, taking a step back._

ANYA: I mean, what are you doing in my shop?

XANDER: _(confused)_ What do you mean, I'm alright? Was I supposed to be … not alright?

_BUFFY stares at ANYA guardedly._

BUFFY: _(coldly)_ What did you do, Anya?

ANYA: I didn't do anything. But I have to tell you something –

BUFFY: _(cutting her off)_ Spike told me all about it. He said you and Halfrek had something planned to get back at Xander.

ANYA: Spike? No, you don't understand. He's the one that's trying to hurt Xander.

BUFFY and XANDER: Huh?

ANYA: Yeah, Hallie and him showed up at my apartment a little while ago. I remember thinking it was really weird, since at the Bronze, it looked like he couldn't have hated her more, and then, here they were, making out in my living room.

_BUFFY's face fell as realization hit._

ANYA: Anyway, he said something to the point that if I didn't want to make the wish, it doesn't mean he couldn't.

_XANDER held up his hands._

XANDER: Whoa, back up. Spike and Halfrek? Since when?

ANYA: Oh, they knew each other from when they were human. I sensed a bad breakup thing going on there.

_BUFFY looks as if she's about to ram her fist through the wall._

BUFFY: He played me. _(rolling her head back)_ Oh, he's so dead.

XANDER: Can you honestly say you're surprised, Buffy? I mean, this is Evil-Dead here.

BUFFY: Listen, I'm going to find Spike and take care of him once and for all. You two stay here with Jonathan. I'll be back as soon as I can.

XANDER: What about Warren?

BUFFY: _(shaking her head)_ There's no telling what Spike would wish for. I need to find him before that happens. If Jonathan finishes conjuring the … whatever that is, wait for me. I'll be back real soon.

_BUFFY quickly exits the Magic Box, leaving ANYA and XANDER to stare at each other awkwardly._

XANDER: So … _(moving closer to Anya)_ you came here to save me?

ANYA: No, I went to Buffy's house to save you. I came here to beat up whoever was burglarizing the shop. _(smiling slightly)_ Or so I thought.

XANDER: An, I just want you to know-

JONATHAN: Ok, I'm done. _(looking around)_ Where's Buffy?

XANDER: She went to put out another fire. She'll be back.

_JONATHAN nods and holds up a small vial of neon blue liquid._

JONATHAN: You need to pour this stuff over the living flame that they will have burning. Once that is done, it will seal the magic, forever preventing the particular spell that brought Buffy back from being tampered with again.

_XANDER looked at him doubtfully._

JONATHAN: What? You think I'm lying?

XANDER: No. It's just kind of hard to take you seriously in that skirt.

_All three look down at the short black leather skirt that JONATHAN stole from DAWN's closet._

**INT. Spike's Crypt – NIGHT**

_SPIKE has HALFREK pinned up against a wall as he buries his face in her neck. His hands are pulling at her shirt as hers are trying to undo his pants. _

_Cut to a few minutes later … SPIKE and HALFREK are on the floor, a blanket covering them. Spike moves to take off the one article that HALFREK is still wearing, the pendant. HALFREK grabs his wrist._

HALFREK: I never take it off.

SPIKE: _(grinning seductively)_ Come on, baby. I can't do this with that ugly green thing staring up at me.

_HALFREK considers for a moment and then nods._

HALFREK: Maybe just this once.

_She removes the pendant and drops it next to them. SPIKE smiles slowly._

SPIKE: Thank you.

_Before HALFREK can move, SPIKE grabs the pendant and pegs it at the wall, shattering it. HALFREK's jaw drops._

HALFREK: No!

_SPIKE grins wickedly at her as he pulls on his pants. _

SPIKE: That's right, baby. Game over.

_Enter BUFFY. She takes one look at HALFREK under the blanket and SPIKE shirtless before she whips out the stake from underneath her jacket. SPIKE looks at the stake and holds his hands up in mock defeat._

SPIKE: Slayer, it's not what it looks like.

BUFFY: I don't care what it looks like. I ran into Anya, and she told me what the two of you were planning to do. Now tell me, Spike. _(approaching aggressively)_ Did you already do it?

_She pushes him up against the wall as SPIKE looks at her confused. _

SPIKE: Do her?

BUFFY: _(rolling her eyes)_ Make a wish.

_SPIKE gestures to the shattered pendant on the floor to his left. As BUFFY realizes what has happened, HALFREK begins to cry._

HALFREK: All I wanted to do was help Anyanka. And you had to go and do that! And now I'm a … a … _(sputtering)_ human!

BUFFY and SPIKE: Shut up!

_BUFFY releases her hold on SPIKE and looks at him her eyes softening. A mixture of confusion and sadness pass over her face as she absorbs what SPIKE has done. SPIKE is about to say something when she holds up her hand._

BUFFY: Not now. We don't have time.

SPIKE: _(raising an eyebrow)_ What's wrong?

BUFFY: Warren. He's trying to reverse the spell that brought me back. And he's got Dawn now too. Long story. Just … _(quietly)_ get dressed.

_SPIKE nods and quickly grabs his shirt and duster from the floor. He and BUFFY leave HALFREK behind. HALFREK looks around._

HALFREK: Aw, shit.

**INT. Geek's New Lair – NIGHT**

_Open on WARREN, now wearing a charm shaped like a skull around his neck. He is sitting in front of a what to average people looks like a nice little living room bonfire. WILLOW sits to his right and ANDREW sits to his left. DAWN is still chained to the heat register. The five THUG DEMONS are clumped in front of the door. WARREN holds a print out from WILLOW's laptop in front of him._

WARREN: Ok, Andrew. Time to call the man of the hour.

ANDREW: _(nervously)_ Shouldn't we wait for Jonathan?

WARREN: What do we need him for? We've got one of the most powerful witches in the world sitting right next to us. Just call the Mynspire already.

_ANDREW shrugs and pulls out a wooden flute-like instrument. He plays a few notes and then puts the instrument down. They wait a few minutes._

WARREN: Ok, nothing's happening.

ANDREW: Just wait.

_As if on cue, a bright light fills the room, and a giant red bull-like demon steps through the vortex. He has 6 horns on his head, framing it like a crown. This is the MYNSPIRE DEMON. The MYNSPIRE looks around the room for a moment until his eyes focus on WARREN's charm. The MYNSPIRE's eyes glow red, and WARREN stands up._

WARREN: Stand on one leg.

_The MYNSPIRE obliges._

WARREN: Cool. _(sobering)_ Ok, now for the fun part.

_WARREN merely looks at WILLOW before the MYNSPIRE grabs her by the throat. With a gasp, WILLOW is lifted off her feet into the air. She struggles at first, but then her eyes begin to turn black._

WARREN: It has begun.

**[END ACT III]**


	5. Act 4

_**Spellbound**_, by _**darkravine**_  
Rating- Strong PG-13, mostly for language  
Pairings- some X/A, B/S

Spoilers: Everything up until "Hell's Bells"

Summary: The Troika discover the spell used to bring Buffy back. "Every spell can be ended"

**[ACT IV]**

**INT. Magic Box – NIGHT**

_Open on XANDER and ANYA sitting at the work table. XANDER is clearly uncomfortable, shifting in his chair every few seconds or so. ANYA stares at him somewhat quizzically, and even amusedly, some might say, as she enjoys how uncomfortable her presence makes him. A slight smile plays along her lips, as she idly twirls a strand of hair between her fingers._

_JONATHAN leans against the counter, trying not to look too bored as he plays with the vial of blue liquid. As he is attempting at juggling the vial, he inadvertently loses his grasp and none-too-subtly jumps out to catch it. XANDER eyes him, annoyance oozing from his persona._

XANDER: Hey, watch it, Ru Paul. You break that, and Buffy's gonna go postal on me. Come to think of it, why are you holding that? Give it here.

_JONATHAN reluctantly hands the vial over to XANDER, scowling._

JONATHAN: You know, I didn't have to help you guys. A little gratitude wouldn't hurt.

XANDER: Gratitude. You want gratitude? Correct me if I'm wrong, midget boy, but wasn't it you along with two other losers who put Buffy in this mess in the first place?

JONATHAN: It wasn't my idea! I swear. All we were supposed to do was get girls, and suddenly Warren's all, 'Let's kill the Slayer'. I don't even know how it got like this. It's like he's obsessed with her, or something.

ANYA: _(muttering)_ Him and the rest of Sunnydale.

XANDER: What?

ANYA: _(innocently)_ Oh, nothing. I was just commenting on the increasing number of men in Sunnydale currently obsessed with Buffy Summers. Say, Xander. You wouldn't happen to be on that list, would you?

XANDER: _(confused)_ What? Where is this coming from Anya?

ANYA: Oh, I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you left me on our wedding day.

XANDER: And you think that has something to do with Buffy?

ANYA: What else could it be? You're always defending her, and treating her better than me. And don't-

XANDER: _(softly)_ Anya. I swear to you, me leaving on … that day had nothing to do with Buffy. I'm just going through some stuff right now. And as soon as I figure out how to explain it all, I will. But enough of you being insecure about … Buffy!

_XANDER jumps up as BUFFY enters the Magic Box. _

XANDER: So, did you stake … Spike?

_SPIKE appears behind BUFFY, looking quite out of breath for a creature that doesn't breathe_.

SPIKE: OK, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to lose me on that last turn there.

BUFFY: You're just slow. _(to Xander)_ Ready to go?

XANDER: _(gesturing to Spike)_ What the hell happened?

BUFFY: _(exasperated)_ Later. Let's just say he wasn't trying to curse you.

ANYA: Where's Hallie?

BUFFY: Later! Now, Jonathan, let's go.

JONATHAN: Wait a minute. Nobody said anything about me going too.

BUFFY: You're coming. That's the end of it.

_BUFFY grabs JONATHAN by the shirt and drags him out the door as XANDER, ANYA, and SPIKE follow suit. _

**INT. Geek's New Lair – NIGHT**

_Open on the MYNSPIRE, it's arm extended as it holds WILLOW by the throat in the air. DAWN desperately tries to free herself from the chains as ANDREW looks on in awe. WARREN looks at WILLOW, a malicious grin plastered across his face._

WARREN: You see, witch? I told you. You're going to do this whether you want to or not.

_A low moan escapes WILLOW as DAWN takes notice._

DAWN: NO! Stop it! You're hurting her!

WARREN: She had a choice. She chose … well, rather stupidly. Now, time to start with the festivities.

_WARREN holds up the piece of paper he has been holding. As he speaks, the MYNSPIRE echoes his words, sounding as if they are reading in unison._

WARREN and MYNSPIRE: Osirus, audio mei placitum

Accept my offering

Hear my plea

Have that which was stolen

Return to thee

_Enter BUFFY, JONATHAN, SPIKE, XANDER, and ANYA, via means of breaking down the door. Cut to BUFFY, who doubles over in pain. Just as the Scoobies take notice, the five THUG DEMONS surround them. BUFFY manages to kick one out of the way before doubling over in pain again. SPIKE looks over at BUFFY with concern and then back to the approaching THUG DEMONS._

XANDER: What the hell is wrong with her?

WARREN: You're too late. It's already started.

_WARREN laughs as he continues to read._

WARREN and MYNSPIRE: Osirus, audio mei placitum

I call to you

Send your dark minions

To take back that which does not belong in this world

_Ghost-like creatures begin to rise from the ground and float around BUFFY. BUFFY watches in horror as one touches her and her flesh in that spot is reduced to the decomposed state it had been before she rose. She tries to run away from the creatures, but they keep coming, scarring her wherever they brush up against her. _

_XANDER turns to SPIKE._

XANDER: _(nodding to the THUG DEMONS)_ You think you and I can take them?

_SPIKE nods and immediately starts trading blows with the closest one to him. XANDER does the same as JONATHAN cowers in the doorway. ANYA grabs the nearest weapon she can find, a large bone sitting on top of a nearby table. _

JONATHAN: Hey! That's my magic bone! Put that back!

_ANYA looks at it closely, shrugs, and konks the nearest demon on the head with it. The demon is stunned, but only for a minute. It starts to advance on ANYA. ANYA proceeds to beat the bone over it's head over and over. She tries a different angle, swinging the bone upwards, sending it crashing up through the demon's chin. It falls backward, onto the floor, where it doesn't move. ANYA looks at the dead demon and then back at the bone, smiling at herself in satisfaction._

ANYA: I just kicked it's ass!

_SPIKE has finally got the upper hand in his fight, having twisted its arm around its back and smashing down on it. He grabs it by the neck and twists quickly, breaking it. Another THUG DEMON throws itself at him, and he falls to the floor._

_XANDER continues to punch his demon, but it is only somewhat effectual. The demon starts pummeling him, pushing him back into a wall._

_BUFFY is now collapsed in a heap on the floor. The ghostly creatures completely surround her, creating a bubble. _

_The last THUG DEMON starts to attack ANYA._

_Cut to WILLOW, who is visibly draining. Her body lays limp in the MYNSPIRE's grasp. WARREN glances down nervously at the paper in his hand. ANDREW is starting to look worried at the progress SPIKE, XANDER, and ANYA are making._

ANDREW: Hurry up, Warren!

WARREN: Shut up!

_SPIKE slams his fist through the THUG DEMON's chest, throwing it clear across the room. XANDER, while pinned against the wall, reaches into his pocket._

XANDER: Spike!

_SPIKE whirls around to find the blue vial being hurled at his head. He quickly catches it, looking at it questionably._

XANDER: Throw it on the living flame! It'll stop the spell!

_SPIKE nods and runs to the living flame, emptying the contents onto it. The fire begins to fizzle, and then turn into a thick black gel. _

WARREN: Oh, fuck.

_The bubble around BUFFY disappears instantly, however, she remains crumpled and unmoving. _

_WARREN and ANDREW both take a step back when SPIKE looks up at them. The MYNSPIRE quickly drops WILLOW to the floor and grabs SPIKE from behind, throwing him across the room. _

_WARREN feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns to find JONATHAN's fist in his face. JONATHAN quickly pulls the charm off WARREN's neck and puts it on._

_The MYNSPIRE immediately turns its aggression to the THUG DEMON attacking XANDER. It crushes the THUG DEMON's windpipe almost effortlessly, before moving onto the one attacking ANYA. _

_XANDER and ANYA, now free from battle, run to WILLOW, who is weakly trying to get up. XANDER puts her arm around his shoulder to steady her. WILLOW notices Buffy on the floor, still unconscious._

WILLOW: Oh my God … Buffy.

_SPIKE, having recovered from his not-so-graceful flight across the room, rushes over to BUFFY, who has still not moved. However, he is relieved to see that the marks the ghostly demons had inflicted are no longer present. _

_DAWN screams as the THUG DEMON that SPIKE threw across the room starts to approach her. SPIKE grabs the Geeks' TV and crashes it over the THUG DEMON's head. He then runs the demon's head through the window located directly next to DAWN. A huge spear of glass juts out from the bottom frame. SPIKE lifts the THUG DEMON in the air and crashes it down, directly over the glass. The THUG DEMON hangs half-way out the window, the spear of glass sticking out the top of it's mid-back. DAWN smiles at SPIKE weakly._

DAWN: Thanks. Gross, but thanks.

_As SPIKE helps DAWN out of her chains, cut to JONATHAN, who, by help of the MYNSPIRE, has WARREN and ANDREW backed into a corner._

WARREN: You fucking asshole! You sold us out!

ANDREW: _(lamely)_ Yeah!

JONATHAN: You guys don't get it, do you? This is crazy! You can't just go around trying to kill people.

WARREN: I knew you could never be one of us, Jonathan. You're such a pathetic loser.

_The MYNSPIRE takes a step closer. _

JONATHAN: If I were you, Warren, I wouldn't piss me off right now. Now, Andrew. Call the Mynspire back to its own dimension. And if you try anything funny, like calling more demons, I'll just tell my demon friend here to break your neck.

_ANDREW reluctantly takes out his pipe and plays a few notes. Once again, the room is flooded in bright white light, and the MYNSPIRE steps into it, disapeering. JONATHAN quickly grabs ANDREW's pipe and throws it on the ground, stamping it hard with his foot. ANDREW gasps as it breaks in half._

ANDREW: You little shit!

_ANDREW decks JONATHAN, knocking him to the floor. He is about to pummel him when WARREN grabs his arm. He gestures to the Scoobies._

WARREN: We have to get out of here.

_ANDREW nods, casting one last look of disgust at JONATHAN as he and WARREN quickly run out._

_Cut to BUFFY, who is now surrounded by WILLOW, XANDER, ANYA, and DAWN. SPIKE hangs back, feeling out of place around her friends. BUFFY is shakily sitting up, looking at her surroundings warily. _

XANDER: Are you okay?

BUFFY: _(nodding weakly)_ I will be. Just …

_BUFFY's eyes roll back into her head, and she passes out in XANDER's arms. _

DAWN: Buffy!

_SPIKE quickly runs to assist XANDER, holding one of BUFFY's hands in his. DAWN stares quizzically at this, and when he realizes he is being watched, SPIKE drops her hand. _

XANDER: OK, I think we need to get her home. Spike, can you take her out to the car?

_SPIKE nods and proceeds to throw BUFFY over his shoulder as if she's a bale of hay. DAWN follows him._

_JONATHAN makes his way over to the Scoobies, concern edging its way into his features as he takes in the Slayer's immobile state._

JONATHAN: What's wrong with her?

_XANDER briefly glances up at him, not trying very hard to mask the contempt that threatens to spill over. _

XANDER: _(bitingly)_ Nothing to concern yourself with.

JONATHAN: I can't believe this! I helped you tonight. Without me, you wouldn't have known what Warren and Andrew were doing at all. Buffy would be dead right now, and probably Willow too.

XANDER: _(softening)_ Hey, man, I didn't mean to … well, yes, actually, I did. But, I guess in all fairness, it wasn't your fault that this happened. _(looks around)_ Hey. Where did Warren and Andrew go anyway?

JONATHAN: Andrew punched me, and then they ran out of here.

XANDER: Any idea where they might be off to?

_JONATHAN shakes his head dejectedly. XANDER turns to WILLOW and ANYA._

XANDER: You guys ready to go?

_WILLOW and ANYA nod simultaneously. ANYA takes one last look at the demon she killed and smiles slyly. Suddenly, she remembers something, and turns to JONATHAN._

ANYA: Here's your magic bone. It was quite useful.

**INT. Buffy's Bedroom – NIGHT**

_BUFFY sits up in bed, staring out her window. Her eyes are more focused, and she seems infinitely more aware now that she is home._

_A small knock on the door shakes BUFFY out of her musings._

BUFFY: Come in.

_WILLOW steps in shyly, closing the door softly behind her. She smiles wanly at BUFFY, and sits down on the edge of her bed. BUFFY looks over at her friend carefully, trying to gauge just how badly the MYNSPIRE hurt her._

BUFFY: Did we make it there in time, Will? Are you going to be ok?

_WILLOW nods shakily._

WILLOW: I think so. It kind of feels like I got run over with a steam roller, but other than that, I'm just peachy. _(looking at Buffy closely)_ And you? What happened to you while the whole spell thing was going on?

_BUFFY closes her eyes and shakes her head._

BUFFY: I don't know. It felt like something was pulling me in 10 different directions. And then there was just darkness for awhile. It was after that that I woke up. I'll be ok. Don't worry.

_WILLOW peers at BUFFY through narrow eyelids._

WILLOW: It doesn't look like you're ok. Did you … _(softly)_ not want to come back?

BUFFY: No, it's not that. I'm just … tired, I guess.

_WILLOW tries not to look hurt as she gets up from BUFFY's bed. _

WILLOW: Ok. I get it. Just let me know when you want to talk.

BUFFY: Willow … please don't be like this. I just can't talk right now. I don't even know … I …

WILLOW: It's ok. Really. But … promise me something?

BUFFY: What?

WILLOW: If you need me, talk to me. I'm ok now. I won't break. You don't have to do everything on your own, you know.

BUFFY: I know. _(smiling slightly)_ Thanks, Willow.

WILLOW: I'm gonna go check on Dawnie.

BUFFY: Ok.

_Once WILLOW exits the room, BUFFY slowly inches her way to the side of her bed. _

**INT. Summers' Living Room – NIGHT**

_XANDER and ANYA are sitting on the sofa. XANDER leans forward, his arms resting on his legs. ANYA's knees are pressed to her chest, and she clasps her arms around them protectively. _

ANYA: You think they're going to be alright?

XANDER: Yeah, they'll be fine. I heard them talking in Buffy's room earlier.

ANYA: _(quietly)_ And us?

_XANDER looks into her eyes, and the pain he caused her reflects back to him. He winces, looks away, and licks his lips._

XANDER: I don't know. Do we just pretend like we were never getting married, continue where we left off? Is that what you want?

ANYA: Even if that was what I wanted, I don't think it would be possible. Too much has happened.

XANDER: Yeah.

_ANYA turns away so he won't see the tears shining in her eyes. She has spoken the truth when she says she doesn't think it is possible to go back, but a small part of her is hoping he would disagree. She has just resolved herself to get up and leave when he turns to her, grabbing her hand in his._

XANDER: It doesn't mean that I don't love you. I always have, and no matter what happens, I know a part of me always will.

_ANYA smiles slightly at this, and she settles back into the sofa. _

ANYA: It's a start.

_The camera pans out on them as ANYA curls up next to XANDER, putting her head in his lap as she tries to fall asleep._

**EXT. Summers' Residence Back Porch - NIGHT**

_BUFFY exits the house through the back door and slowly makes her way to the steps. She winces as she sits, and takes a deep breath. As she does so, she smells something, and rolls her eyes._

BUFFY: Geez, stalk much? I know you're there.

_SPIKE steps out from the shadows and slowly walks toward her, tossing a cigarette in the grass behind him. _

SPIKE: I was just checking up, you see. I know you're not in the habit of being all that forthcoming with your chums, and you didn't look like you were in the land of living last I saw you.

BUFFY: Well, as you can see, I'm fine. Back to trading insults in no time, I promise.

_SPIKE hesitates and then sits next to her. BUFFY shifts awkwardly._

SPIKE: Listen, about what you walked in on-

BUFFY: I don't want to talk about it.

SPIKE: It wasn't what you thought.

BUFFY: How do you know what I thought it was? Don't you get it, Spike? It doesn't matter anyway. It's not like we're together, or ever were, for that matter.

_SPIKE is silent, looking down at his boots. BUFFY sighs in exasperation._

BUFFY: How could you sleep with HALFREK!

SPIKE: _(rolling his eyes)_ Here it comes.

BUFFY: Yeah, I know I broke up with you, but come on! It was like, TWO WEEKS AGO! And then, you like, barely know her, and she's … icky! And you don't see me getting it on with anyone right now. You want to know why? Because it still hurts to even think about it. And it's not because I love you or anything, so you can just stop that thought from even taking place. It's just … we were … intense, you know? And for you to just … do that, like it never even happened-

SPIKE: Stop. Just stop right there. You know why I did it.

BUFFY: Spike, if you were really doing it for Xander-

SPIKE: I didn't do it for Xander, you stupid bint! I did it for you! Everything I do is for you!

BUFFY: _(mock happiness)_ You slept with someone else for me? _(sarcastically)_ Be still my heart.

SPIKE: _(smiling wryly)_ You know what? I don't know why I even came here. Why I even care.

_SPIKE gets up to leave, sauntering about half way across the yard before he whirls around again. BUFFY rolls her eyes dramatically._

BUFFY: I thought you were going.

SPIKE: _(ignoring her)_ You know what your problem is, Summers?

_BUFFY raises an eyebrow, feigning indifference._

SPIKE: Everything is black and white to you. You can't admit even to yourself that maybe, just maybe, I'm not all that bad for you. Maybe, I'm just a little bit good for you.

_He stops, inches from her face. She pushes him back defiantly and stands up. He starts laughing._

SPIKE: Look at you, all uncomfortable. What are you afraid of?

BUFFY: I wasn't … I'm not … oh forget it. Just leave me alone.

_SPIKE grabs her shoulders, pulling her to him so that their faces are almost touching. He looks in her eyes, and she tries to wrest herself away._

SPIKE: _(in a low voice)_ No. Just stay.

_They stand there for a minute, just staring at each other, inches away from touching. Gradually, BUFFY's defenses drop, and she inadvertently moves closer. _

SPIKE: _(seductively)_ You see? It's like a magnet. Drawin' us closer. S'like we have no free will.

_He slides his hand down her arm._

SPIKE: Don't you ever just want to stop fighting? Just give in?

_BUFFY closes her eyes and then looks at the ground._

BUFFY: _(distantly)_ You want to know what I thought when I saw you and Halfrek together?

_SPIKE says nothing, but BUFFY interprets his silence to mean to continue._

BUFFY: I thought, I've single-handedly managed to drive away every man that has ever loved me.

SPIKE: _(softly)_ Buffy-

_BUFFY puts a finger to his lips to stop him._

BUFFY: And then I got so incredibly angry. At you, at myself. This is crazy, Spike. And … it's not that I'm afraid. I just know in my heart that this can't work.

_She searches his eyes, in hope of finding some semblance of understanding. He takes a deep breath._

SPIKE: Right then. _(smiling shakily)_ Well, there's only one thing to say to that.

_He looks at her seriously._

SPIKE: I need to leave.

BUFFY: _(protesting)_ Spike-

SPIKE: You and I both know that this has been coming for a long time.

_He steps closer, taking both her hands in his._

SPIKE: _(quietly)_ It's the only way, love. I'll never get over this if I don't leave.

_He presses one of her hands to his lips, and starts to turn to go. In spite of herself, BUFFY reaches out to him, pulling him to her. She gazes up at him, and slowly pulls his mouth to hers. The kiss is soft, careful, and heartbreakingly bittersweet as a single tear rolls down BUFFY's cheek. It is good-bye, and both of them knows this as they cling to each other desperately. SPIKE finally pulls away quietly, smiles slightly, and turns to go. BUFFY covers her mouth as he leaves, tracing her lips, as if remembering him there. She watches him retreat into the darkness, and he doesn't turn back once._

**[END ]**

Read the sequel, _"Full Circle"_


End file.
